


Julie's Past

by yoshikoblack



Category: Original Work, The Story of Yoshiko Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshikoblack/pseuds/yoshikoblack





	Julie's Past

There was no way she was going to marry that disgusting slime ball of a man just because her parents said so!

Julie looked at herself in the oval mirror of the antique vanity: she was dressed in an intricate white dress with endless layers of tulle and satin; a thin veil covered her from head to toe, draped over her like the beautifully mastercrafted marble sculptures she admired so much; and her red hair was made up in a way it had never been before with tiny, bejeweled hairpins that glittered in the morning sun whenever she moved. She hardly recognised her own reflection.

_How had it gotten this far?_

Julie recalled a recent argument she’d had with her parents about their tendency to take advantage of her. They never listened to what she wanted. They never had. On the outside Julie was a typical rich only child who had grown up with anything she could’ve ever dreamed of, but like so many other rich children it had, in fact, been a gilded cage.

 _No. This is worse than prison_. She looked around the room. She was alone, but outside the door stood a man on guard duty, hired by her parents, and the one pretty window on the opposite side of the room didn’t open no matter how she tried. She looked out at the blooming garden below with a yearning in her chest and sighed heavily. She had to get away before she was escorted down the aisle.

 _Unless_ … she thought to herself. Her parents were too proud to cause a scene in public, especially in front of Mr. Slime ball and his family.  _But that’d make me the center of attention_. Julie sat back down by the vanity.  _No! It’s my only chance. Damn the consequences._

Her previous attempts at escape had led to the house arrest she’d been in for the past five weeks and the hired guard watching her every move. Her parents must’ve thought her to be as prideful as them if they thought she wouldn’t run away the moment she was handed over at the altar.

“That’s my window,” she told herself.


End file.
